


You Should Have Married Her - Bad End

by CrabbyFins



Series: You Should Have Married Her [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabbyFins/pseuds/CrabbyFins
Summary: You were stupid and reckless, and you never got the chance. But you're going to hate yourself more if you don't at least try.





	You Should Have Married Her - Bad End

You watched her from across the store, watching her sweep and sort napkins and straws. The idea of going to help doesn’t even cross your mind. You’re just. . .transfixed. Thinking about her and all the memories you had together, all the memories you could have made. . . 

You shake your head, pink hair blurring your vision for just a second. You shove your hands in your pockets and consider moving on, but you can’t bring your feet to move. 

Your hand tightens around the ring in your pocket. 

Forget it. There’s no point anymore. 

The two munchkins pass you, don’t even look at you, and go into the store. She goes the the counter and helps them with a smile, like she always does. You miss when she’d smile at you like that. They pick what they want, she bags it and hands it to them. The leave, hand in hand, laughing, not a fucking care in the world. Your eyebrows furrow and you frown. You hate how sour you are but. . .somehow you can’t help it. Not that it does you any good now. No one can see you, no one can hear you - you’re just being sour and frowning at yourself in the reflection of the glass of the doughnut shop you used to work at. The “help wanted” Sign is still in the window, you note, looking up. Hah, they were really quick to move on. But that’s corporate for you. 

They never even found a body. Obviously. 

You look back through the window at her. As soon as Steven and Connie left, it was like she. . .deflated. Sighing and holding her head in her hand. You wondered what she was so upset about - you wanted to find the jerk who had upset her and sock him in the mouth.  
Your vision focuses back on your reflection, and you realize something. What if you were the asshole who upset her? You’d never even thought- never even considered - 

Was Sadie really upset about you being gone?

You tighten your fists and your resolve and you pull open the door without a second thought. Your hand comes out of your pocket and you hold out the ring, the stupid ring you and her had found in the bottom of a box of too-sugary cereal. It was plastic and purple and gaudy as hell but it was the memory - the idea- that fucking mattered, wasn’t it?! 

“SADIE!” You yell, closing your eyes tightly and slamming yourself down on your knee. You hold out the ring in your shaking hands and stammer out the hardest sentence you’ve ever said. “Will you m-m-marry me?!” 

Your heart is slamming in your ears as you wait for a reply. When seconds - no, it’s gotta be minutes by now- pass, with nothing so much as a gasp, you dare to crack one of your eyes open. 

She’s not even looking at you. She’s looking through the shop door, out at Beach City. 

Oh, right. 

You can’t marry a ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> {{Inspired by the song "Frank Propose" By Ceshi! Make sure to read the Good End version of this fic as well! }}


End file.
